


Diana's Duty

by justabi



Category: DCU, Wonder Woman
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, Rare Pairing, Substitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justabi/pseuds/justabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lasso of Truth, what a frightening misnomer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana's Duty

Wonder Woman descended to the balcony of the penthouse of LexCorp Towers. Her feet hit the cool concrete and she walked the distance to the French doors leading to the master suite. The door opened easily in her hand. She assumed that the lack of security was due to the presence of kryptonite, though she saw none. Apparently, Luthor felt safe from the other members of the JLA or intruders of a more mundane ilk on top floor of the tallest building in Metropolis.

The feeling of her boots on the hardwood floor and the click of her heels was heightened by her hyperawareness. The sound of his breathing seemed somehow magnified. The caress of the gold in her hand, cold and smooth despite its fluid movement, grounded her to her task. Her eyes dilated to take in the pale form on the bed. Her prey twitched slightly, but his even breathing suggested he still slept.

She moved quickly to her task. She was on the bed, the cold lasso around his neck before he knew she was there. He never had a chance of fighting back, anyway. He couldn’t control her that way he did Kal-El, with his weaknesses. She wasn’t susceptible to Kryptonite and there was nothing that Diana feared or loved enough to use against her. That had all died with Steve Trevor decades ago. Now there was only duty.

Duty grated on her soul. Her mother brought her up accept her place in life, but she fought back. She defied her mother and denied her birthright when she left Paradise Island with the wounded soldier she rescued. Her mother warned her that heartache was the only possible outcome, and she was right. Her life would go on and on despite his death. She would likely live a thousand years and he had been hers only a few. Now she had only memories of love and the duty she was burdened with when she had impulsively demanded it.

Now she was performing her duty like a good daughter. She felt almost nothing as she took in the man who would do her bidding without hesitation. She almost laughed. All the times he had fought her and the rest of them, all she had to do was wrap a length of the golden rope around him to stop, but she had refrained out fear at being found out.

The Lasso of Truth, what a frightening misnomer. It was nothing more than a tool for coercion. Mind control was more like it. The wearer would do whatever she wanted them to do; tell the truth, lie, die and all because they would think that they loved nothing better in the world than her, even themselves.

Tonight he would love her, and would destroy himself for her. She would take what she needed and then be done with the whole mess forever. She would return to the Amazons, fulfill the last of her damned duty and disappear from this world forever. She could hope for no further joy in her life, but she would be queen some day. She couldn’t hope her mother would release her again.

He looked at her with an unadulterated need to please her. He would start shaking soon from the delay of any command. Any man under her control would loose himself irreparably if she took too long to issue an order or let her desires be known, but tonight she didn’t care. Luthor wouldn’t be a problem after tonight, one way or another. She had never commanded anyone to die for her, before, but she might make an exception for this one.

Steve would have been disappointed in her, but if her were here to be disappointed, she wouldn’t be in this position in the first place. Fuck what he thought. He hadn’t even tried to keep himself safe for her, though he had known she would live on long after he was gone. The man hadn’t even had the decency to get old and let her get used to the idea gradually. He, quite literally, hadn’t lived up to his part of the bargain. He can’t control her, now. His fault.

The quivering started silently and brought her attention back to the present. What was the best way to do this? She hadn’t really thought about this beforehand. It had taken all of her will to get her here and she wouldn’t have come at all if she had thought about it at all. This was best for everyone, she told herself. Now, her duty would be fulfilled and Kal-El and the rest of the world wouldn’t have to worry about Lex Luthor ever again. The part of him that was Clark Kent could never do what was necessary. But Diana Prince had no such compunctions and neither did Wonder Woman.

“I want you to lay still and keep silent.” The body next to her stopped moving and lay like a coma victim. Good. The quivering, steadily escalating into actual tremors, irritated her. She lay nearly as still. She tried to imagine something worse than this, but her imagination failed her. The horror of what she was here to do was creeping into her psyche. She had to act before her courage failed her.

“Take off your clothes.” He stripped himself efficiently, wanted to please her. Creamy skin glowed in the darkened room. She left her own sparse garments in place as she watched him. He was beautiful, she thought.

She touched a light hand to his chest and stroked tentatively. His body reacted immediately, pressing against her. She shuddered when the naked flesh made contact with her thigh. He hardened for her, as she knew he would. This was not a reflection of her desirability, but of his need to please her. It was the length of gold around his neck. Her mind knew this, but her body responded to the flush of power none the less.

Her hands snaked around his body to the firm plush of his ass and pulled him tight against her. She ground into his hardness and let herself take some pleasure from the friction. It had been so long since she had been with a man and longer still since she was a virgin ignorant of such desires. Too long, she told herself, clearly. The evidence of her arousal in the form of heavy, uneven breaths and cloying moisture beneath the white of her Hellenistic garb was coming too fast to ignore.

She told him with her body to make love to her and in his current state of mind he wanted nothing more. She rolled him on his back and straddled him, filling herself with him simultaneously. She gasped and rocked hard against the pliant man beneath her. She braced her hands on his chest and lost herself in the sensations taking over her body. She undulated in the rhythms of the birthing dances taught her since she could walk. She could contract every muscle in her body independently from long years of practice and she knew well how to use them to milk a man of his essence.

She moaned and panted and bucked wildly when she felt herself close. He moved frenetically into her and his eyes looked feral. She closed her eyes and pictured a blond man writhing where the hairless man writhed, touching where the other man touched and she screamed. Tears and clenching and howling erupted from her mind and the image shattered when she opened her eyes.

“I want you to come inside me right now,” she whispered hoarsely into his ear. He strangled a cry, because she had told him to be silent, but he arched into her body and released the flood he had held back for her. She rolled them so that they were on their sides before pulling herself off of him. She wrapped herself in his arms and let herself cry into his chest, huge, heaving sobs that wracked her entire being.

She reminded herself that she needed a daughter, a strong daughter, a daughter smart enough to rule after her. She couldn’t use any of the men she worked with that way and then deny them access to their progeny. She cared for them and respected them too much to hurt them that way. Besides, she couldn’t love them and they deserved better than that. But Lex was strong and brilliant and she couldn’t care less about him or his feelings. He was the perfect father for her heir, one who would never be a problem. She would not regret his death.

 

Being home was not all it was cracked up to be. She felt just as out of place in the world of the Amazons as she had living in the world of men. She belonged nowhere, it seemed. The past few months living with the women of the island had been an unusual torture. She wanted to leave, but she wanted nothing less than to go back to her other life. Everything made her feel so alone, lonely, desperate.

Diana walked down the marble hall in an agitated state. Her belly was swollen and her body felt alien to her. She felt her daughter kicking, wanting to get out. She wanted the girl out as well. She couldn’t eat or sleep and all she wanted was to not be out of place in her own body again. And she wanted her mother.

The door to Hyppolyte's room groaned as she pushed it open. She strode in with no regard to her mother’s privacy. The Amazon queen was sitting at her dressing table, gazing into the mirror on the wall. One who did not know the secrets of the mirror might mistake her intent gaze as vanity, but Diana knew that she was looking into the world of men. From the look on her face, she disapproved of what she saw.

“Mother,” Diana said with a note of distress in her voice. “The child grows restless in my womb and I am eager to have her quit my body. Please tell me how to bring on my labor.”

“You were ever impatient, my child. You will have your wish soon enough. She will come when she is ready; though by the way you are carrying her I think she will be ready soon. I will call my midwife and the mothers among us to assist you.”

“Thank you, Mother. The Goddess has given me strength to bear this burden, but I grow weary.” Diana paced the room as her mother called her runner and gave instructions.

“Do you remember the birthing dance you were taught as a girl?” Diana nodded. “You have been away from us so long it is hard to know what to expect from you. It has been nearly six decades, my daughter. The dance will help you in your labor. For now, continue walking. When the women arrive we will all dance until the pains begin.

I wish to speak with you about your adopted home, in the mean time. Why have you left it now, after all this time? I know you are here for your daughter’s birth, but I wish to know why you chose to conceive in the first place.”

“I put off my duty too long. It was time for me to come home. Steve held me there when he was alive, but now he is gone.” Diana’s voice held little inflection and her face was blank.

“Yes, I know all that. But your duty never beckoned you home before and your soldier died long ago. It is not that I do not appreciate having you here with me, but I wonder at your motivation.” Hyppolyte’s voice held that scolding tone that only a mother can manage.

“I was tired and lonely. I fought so hard for so long and everything I cared about was stripped away. I thought that I would have more time with Steve and I wanted to stay with him. I never allowed myself to conceive because I didn’t want to have to leave him to come home. I was a fool. I missed my chance to have his child. I have been alone for too long.” Her stoic mien wavered and then crack as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

“Shhh. You are home now.” Diana melted into her mother’s embrace. The feeling of hands petting her hair as they did when she was a girl released a new torrent of tears accompanied by shaking and loud sniffles. “You never have to be alone again.”

Diana cried out loud as the first of her contractions gripped her body. She clutched her belly and ignored the fluid pooling on the floor by her feet. Her mother held her and rubbed circles against her back. When the pain stopped she tried to reign in her emotions, but only managed to choke back a few sobs.

“Come now, Princess,” a stranger pulled her away from her mother’s arms. She hadn’t even heard anyone come in. “We must dance. It will help with the pain. When the baby crowns you will stand on the bricks and we will help you to stay upright.”

Women began to beat their drums to the ancient beat and the dance began. Only those who had given birth before were allowed to be present for this ceremony. They sang the ritual songs, songs every Amazon girl learned growing up. They danced, undulating to the rhythm of a heart beating. The belly dancers Diana had seen while she was away bore only the slightest resemblance to the primal grace of the birthing dancers.

The dance went on for hours, contracting the muscles of her abdomen and simultaneously relaxing her pelvis, preparing her perfectly. Finally she was too exhausted to move and the strong arms of the mothers held her up as she planted her feet on the bricks. Her thighs pulled apart and she continued to push with what strength she had left. She screamed till her throat was raw and then she growled. The head emerged from the birth canal just as she felt herself giving up. The shoulders came and the body followed quickly.

The baby screamed angrily as the women wiped her off. She calmed when she was handed to her mother and allowed to suck. Diana looked down at the fierce, little person in her arms and wondered what kind of woman she would come to be. She felt lightheaded and was surprised to find that she was lying in her mother’s bead.

The women were making agitated noises and changing the bloody cloths between her legs. Someone took her daughter from her limp arms and she heard her mother telling her to hold on, to fight, but she was so tired. She felt herself slipping away. She grabbed her strength about her for one last moment.

“Alexandra,” she whispered. She felt her daughter needed more of her father’s strength than her mother’s weakness. She deserted her people, her duty, her mother and now her daughter. She saw the frantic women trying to rouse her from above and then let herself go.


End file.
